forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Snorogh
Welcome! Well met, Snorogh, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Talk:Ancestral mound page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 23:10, April 15, 2016 (UTC) New Pages It's nice to see your excitement for creating new pages, but please slow down and learn the proper way to setup a new page. Take a look at an existing page for a person such as Thongi SamBhota to see how it should look. You can copy and paste the source code from that page onto a new page and change the info as needed. Artemaz (talk) 00:09, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :Hey many apologies for the over bombardment, i was never quite sure as to the actual format and thought you guys adapted the info to fit with the style you were looking for. – Snorogh ::No worries, it's definitely a learning process. That's why copying/pasting from an existing page of the same type (person to person, location to location, etc) is a good way to see the format. Some things to remember: write all articles in the past tense, don't include game statistics (called crunch) in the paragraphs (this kind of information goes in the infoboxes), take time to proofread your articles to check for spelling and grammatical errors, and most of all ... have fun! Artemaz (talk) 00:37, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :Welcome to the wiki. Yes, please try what Artemaz said. We do fix up new articles to fit our house-style, but we do that to show new editors what that style is and how it works, so they will pick it up and use it themselves. :For example, please have a look at Zokan Thunderer now. I've added out infobox, applied some standard wiki styling (bolded name at front, a short introduction before main article), links to other articles, proper grammar for ease of reading, a reference so someone can look him up, and categories so someone can find similar people in a category. You can see the changes in the revision history, or here. You'll agree it just looks much nicer than the bare text of before, and it's easier to expand on. :I recommend making only one article a day or week to start out, take your time to develop it properly like our good articles, wait to see how others fix it up, then incorporate what you learn into the next article. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:32, April 16, 2016 (UTC)